l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma Masote
Ikoma Masote was the Ikoma Omoidasu of the Lion Clan. Appearance Masote was an odd little man. Dawn of Lotus, The Crane Clan, by Shawn Carman Elemental Nemuranai In 1160 the Oracles of Light decided to retreat from the Mortal Realm for a time, to watch the people of Rokugan from the Celestial Heavens. Only the Oracle of Jade would remain among the people. Before they left each Oracle gifted an enchanted item that beared the power of an Elemental Dragon. Gifts of the Oracles Shakuhachi of Air Masote was chronicling the War of the Rich Frog diligently, but secretly becoming disillusioned with the horrors of war. Seeking some means to ease the suffering around him he came upon the Shakuhachi of Air. When in the Lion encampment eased the troubles on many Lion samurai's minds when he played the Shakuhachi. The following days Masote was in high demand, playing in Lion camps throughout the battlefield. When playing the Shakuhachi for samurai right before a battle the negative side effects of the Shakuhachi became apparent. Four Winds, pp. 162-163 Blood Hunt In 1166 Masote was stationed at Oiku to raise the moral of the Akodo garrison. The village was attacked and set to fire by bloodspeakers. The Lion garrison was quickly supported by his previous enemies, the Unicorn, who alongside with Shogun's and Imperial Legion's troops destroyed the menace. Blood Hunt (Region 31 - Avignon, France) Courtier Rosoku's Legacy This year shortly after the death of the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Sekawa had found the last book in a way it showed that Shinsei continued to guide the Empire even in death. Naseru proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Merenae Daidoji Kikaze announced that Esteban Cornejo, a Merenae ambassador, would be an official guest of the Crane for the indefinite future. The Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, requested the Emperor permission to assemble an honor fleet of vessels to make the journey to Merenae. The Mantis representative Yoritomo Katoa, supported by Masote, presented the Mantis Charter issued by Toturi I which officially referenced them as the Imperial Navy. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) Gozoku Struggle Chafed by the Peace with the Crane Masote's success in the Imperial Courts and his cordial relationship with the Shogun Kaneka made him the natural leader of those who were chafed under the peace with the Crane Clan. Akodo Setai, the family's representative in the Imperial court, found Masote and his politics distasteful and did everything in his power to lobby against him. Vacant Throne, p. 9 Akiko Exposed as Gozoku In 1167 Masote was at Kyuden Doji in the wedding of the daughter of the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Domotai, with the Lion Ikoma Kusari. During the ceremony he approached Kurohito's wife, Doji Akiko, and talked about Doji Tanaka, an Akiko's subordinate. Tanaka was one of Akiko principal couriers for several years until his recent death at the hands of bandits while traveling between the Crane and Phoenix provinces. Masote was aware of where Akiko's loyalty truly lied. A leakage within the Gozoku had happened exposing her to the worst consequences. Kakita Munemori heard the conversation and Masote left when he reached the pair. Death of Akiko It was Masote's revelations in Imperial Court after the Topaz Championship in 1167 that exposed Doji Akiko as a Gozoku leader. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito killed his wife, and then committed seppuku to cleanse his family of the shame. Masote had also asked for the life of the entire family line of the traitor, it meant the seppuku of Akiko's daughter, Doji Domotai. Despite his request was based in a tradition for such treasons to the Emperor, Toturi III refused his claim. This resulted in Doji Domotai becoming the next Crane Champion. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Death Doji Domotai exposed the fact that Masote had withheld the news of Akiko's treachery for months, in the hope of making a greater name for himself by revealing it directly to the Emperor. Old Rivalries, Part III, by Shawn Carman Ikoma Yasuko convinced Masote's supporters that his failure to neutralize Domotai was a sign of weakness. Ikoma Korin and Vacant Throne, p. 16 Ikoma Otemi ordered him to die a coward's death for this treachery, and Domotai herself dealt the killing blow. Masote had not asked for a yojimbo to stand in for him and accepted his own death with courage. External Links * Ikoma Masote (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures